


The Prince and the Tailor

by Circe_Black



Series: Hinata Rare Pair Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circe_Black/pseuds/Circe_Black
Summary: Crown Prince Hinata Shouyou and tailor Kuroo Tetsurou have been dancing around each other and their emotions for years. It seems to have come to a head.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Hinata Rare Pair Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742011
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	The Prince and the Tailor

“What do I do Kags?” Hinata asked wringing his hands together. He paced across his royal chambers. Kageyama sighed, licked his finger, and idly flipped a page in the massive tome he was reading. 

“Um maybe try. Oh, I don’t know. Talk to him?” The black-haired boy flicked his eyes up at the orange-haired boy and raised a single eyebrow. Hinata huffed and rapidly walked over to Kageyama’s chair. He dropped to his knees and slapped the book down into the boy’s lap.

“Please Kageyama. I need your help now more than ever.” Honey eyes widened as he pleaded with the boy in front of him. 

“Fine Boke.” He replied pushing the boy off as he rose to his feet. He crossed to the large mirror and smoothed out his collar a light blush on his face. He made eye-contact with the young prince in the mirror. If he had a tail it would be wagging. 

“What now?” Hinata asked as he pranced over. Kageyama smirked and turned around. 

“You need an outfit for the ball.” Hinata quirked his head to the side and looked at him with those wide puppy-dog eyes. 

“What ball?” He asked. Kageyama snorted and walked back over to his friend. He grabbed him by the shoulders and stared in his eyes. 

“The one that you are throwing to catch the attention of your tailor.” Hinata giggled with joy.

-

“Red will complement your house colors while making a nod at the rebellion,” Kuroo said as he swathed the small body in the red velvet. Kenma leveled him with a deadpan look. 

“There is no rebellion and you know it. After my father died the rebellion stopped.” The two-toned haired boy told his friend. 

“You are right. You are then connecting yourself to the old rebellion and so if you should need them then you will have their loyalty.” Kuroo said with a smirk and quirked his lip in a small smirk. Kenma looked at him with thinly veiled surprise in his eyes. 

“When you are smart it always surprises me.” Kuroo let out a laugh and stepped away after pinning the jacket in place. He stepped back to admire his work. He hummed and made grabby hands for the jacket. Kenma let out a tiny smile as he slipped the fabric off. 

“Have you talked to Hinata lately?” Kuroo asked pointedly not looking at the other boy. Kenma looked up at the taller boy through his fringe as he stepped off the dias. 

“Mhmm.” The golden-eyed boy responded with a look as he followed his tall friend farther into the tailor shop.

“And?” The rooster-haired boy asked as he aimed a ‘casual’ look over his shoulder. Kenma almost snorted at his blatant attempt to seem nonchalant. 

“He’s well. He is next in line to the throne so he’s busy with schooling and learning diplomacy.” Kenma said simply. Kuroo nodded and hummed a little. 

“I’ll have it ready by Friday,” Kuroo said and gave his friend a smile. 

“Good. I’ll see you then.” Kenma said with a small smile as he and his entourage swept out of the shop and into the waiting carriage.

-

Hinata had received a letter that morning stating that ‘King Kenma Kozume wishes you to join him on this Friday.’ He smiled as he hastily wrote his positive affirmation of him being there. He wondered what the two would be doing. 

“Hinata name the five capitals and their heirs,” Kageyama said next to the large map spread out on the table next to the young prince. 

“Karasuno and me.” Kagaeyam raised an unamused eyebrow. “Nekoma and Kenma was the heir now the king. He has yet to pick a new one. Date Tech and Aone. Fukurodani and Bokuto. Shiratorizawa and Ushijima. And lastly Aobajohsai and Oikawa.” 

“Good. Now point them out.” Hinata rolled his eyes and picked up the little flags and put them where they belonged. Kageyama hummed as he walked around observing Hinata’s work. 

“Hmmm, that’s actually good work Hinata.” The other boy beamed and sat up straighter. Kageyama huffed.  
“Have you wrote the invitations for the ball Boke?” He asked and looked at the orange-haired boy who immediately seemed to shut down a little. He blushed and looked down at the groaned. 

“I-I maybe haven’t actually gotten around to doing that yet.” The orange-haired boy said and looked up with big eyes. Kageyama rolled his eyes and set a paper and an inkwell and pen in front of his friend. 

“Get to inviting.” He said nodding at the writing instruments on the table. Hinata scoffed and got to writing. 

“Now we will be covering tomorrow’s work too because you will be with the King of Nekoma tomorrow instead of being in class.” He said with mild annoyance in his voice and Hinata giggled and threw his arms around the taller boy. 

“I still love you Bakyama. You are still my number one best friend and Kenma can’t replace you.” Hinata said as he kissed him on the cheek. Then he released him and flounced over to the seat he had been sitting at originally. “Let’s do it.” 

-

Friday was dull and grey. The only thing that Kuroo had going for him that day was seeing Kenma. He had not a single customer all day and he really needed his friend to brighten his day. He had grabbed a fresh loaf of nut bread from Kenma’s favorite bakery. Not that the two-toned boy couldn’t buy it himself, Kuroo just liked taking care of his friend. 

He looked up as the bell at the front of the store jingled and froze. There standing in his doorway was Crown Prince Hinata Shouyou. The golden sun of the Karasuno empire and Kenma’s other best friend.

Suddenly the day seemed less grey and dark. Hinata was just that beautiful. 

“Kuroo!” The small orange-haired boy smiled brightly and launched himself at the older man. Kuroo caught him around the waist and breathed in the clear sent that the younger had. He briefly closed his eyes and let his lips brush over Hinata’s ear. 

Kenma politely laughed and looked pointedly at the two embracing. Kuroo smirked, winked, and let the small prince go. 

“So baby crow what can I do for ya today?” He asked and smiled at the boy in front of him. The orange-haired boy beamed back at him. 

“Well,” He said rocking back and forth on his heels. “I’m throwing a ball and I need a new outfit.” Kuroo hummed and smiled at the boy.   
“I’ll have something ready. When is it?” The tailor asked looking at the prince. 

“In a week.” Kuroo nodded, easy enough. Especially because he had already had something prepared for months hoping for a reason to put it on the boy. It was gold chiffon and lace and he would look stunning. His eyes glazed over as he imagined the orange-haired boy in his outfit. He looked at said boy and noticed that the boy was looking at him and blushing. 

“What is it Hinata?” The black-haired boy asked placing a firm hand on his slender shoulders. 

“W-Whouldyouwanttogototheballwithme.LikeasadatebecauseIlikeyouandIhaveforawhile.” He said in one rapid breath and he was blushing so red that Kuroo thought that he might faint. 

“Please repeat Hinata.” He asked looking deeply into his eyes. The boy looked at them shakily and smiled. 

“Kuroo, w-would you please accompany me to the dance.” Kuroo knew that there was more but he didn’t want to push his luck. The poor boy looked like he was going to implode. 

“I would love to, angel.” He said as he leaned down and kissed his hand. The boy shivered and then beamed at the older boy and he pulled him back into another hug. Kuroo huffed a laugh and hugged him tighter. 

“Sorry to interrupt but I am leaving so if Hinata you want to join me then come with me,” Kenma said from the door his outfit was being held by an attendant. Hinata reluctantly pulled away and flounced over to Kenma. As he turned around and he beamed a smile at Kuroo. 

He couldn’t wait for this dance. 

-

Hinata couldn’t wait for this dance. 

It was only two days away and he couldn’t wait. Kuroo had sent his outfit. It was a suit of pure white and had gold chiffon falling off of the sleeves like two wings. The gold flecks were in the fabric of the outfit so that when he stood a specific way the sun would make him shine. He adored it. He couldn’t wait to see what Kuroo was going to wear. 

Kenma had come over the day before to help with the logistics of everything and to help get Hinata ready. 

“You like him don’t you?” The King smiled at him through his eyelashes and noticed Hinata’s pretty blush. 

“Yes. Is it obvious?” The small boy asked. The other shook his head and he moved to sit at Hinata’s vanity. 

“You should wear eyeliner. It makes Kuroo go crazy.” The two boys shared a scheming smile. 

“Tomorrow is going to be fun.”

-

Kuroo looked like a dark angel, the exact opposite of Hinata. He looked beautiful, Hinata as the light to his dark. He saw the moment Hinata noticed him. His eyes wide and a smile worked its way across his face. 

As they approached Kuroo saw that Hinata was wearing eyeliner. A fist clenched in his gut. Kenma must have told him. He silently told the gods that he owed Kenma a new wardrobe for blessing him with this angel. 

“Kuroo!” He shouted as he wrapped his arms around bim. “You look amazing! And this outfit is fantastic I feel like an angel.”

“Hinata.’ Kuroo replied squeezing the boy in his arms. “You are an angel. You are the light in my life.” 

“Kuroo.” Said his eyes wide and a blush coated his face. A finger traced his face. “I like you and I want to court you.” 

Kuroo felt his eyes widen and Hinata gasped. He then proceeded to bury his face in Kuroo’s neck blushing madly. He was rambling on and on about how he didn’t mean it.

“Hinata.” He asked pulling away from the boy. He tilted his face up and stared into his eyes. His hands now covered his lips. “I want to court you because I like you too.”

Hinata beamed and leaned forward catching Kuroo’s lips with his. 

-

“Pleasure doing business with you,” Kageyama said as he sidled over to Kenma. The King smiled at the tutor and shook his hand.

“Indeed.” He said while accepting the drink the other man held out to him. “Cheers.”

“To the future.” The black-haired boy said while looking at their two best friends as they embraced.   
“The future,” Kenma said with a small smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda want to make this into a full fic. Would ya'll want that?


End file.
